Helium-3
__TOC__ Overview Helium-3 is the first basic resource in the game. They are mainly used for creating hulls or repairing them, they also play as the key resource for researchable ship weapons/hulls/armor/specials/shields. They are an invaluable resource to all players as it is used to build hulls and repair them. What VEGA Conflict is all about. Uses Helium-3 is very important as it is used in things involving ships. *'Research' The resource used for ship turrets/shields/armor/specials in the research stations in a rebellion base. Most of the researchable content is not very good and easily replaced, while some are crucial amongst many players. It also used to research Tier I-III Hulls which help start a newer player's journey. *'Hull Building' The most common use for Helium-3. It is used as the main resource to build or refit hulls in the Ship Factory. Now that Xeno hulls and weapons are released they too use alot of Helium-3 which usually cuts alot of a players storage of Helium-3. *'Repairs' It is also used to repair hulls. This is invaluable as damaged hulls are useless without being repaired. This too can cost alot of Helium-3 so make sure you are VERY stocked in it. Obtaining Mining The second way of getting Helium-3 early on, players can put powered Miner Modules next to Asteroids to slowly mine and collect Helium. However many players do not use this strategy due to how low of Helium you get or how slow it can be. Cargo The normal method of obtaining Helium-3 and by default all basic resources is by attacking and destroying NPC Targets. They are split into 45% Helium-3, 45% Mineral Ore, and 10% Antimatter or 35% Helium-3, 35% Mineral Ore, and 20% Antimatter. This is the most common method as it is always available to the player. PvB Stealing resources from player bases are very common, many simply snipe the players Storage Modules and leave unscratched. The extra 300% resource take buff also drains and fills players much faster than attacking cargo fleets. This is by far the most efficent method if no event is currently available. Events Currently in recent events, Helium-3 is much easier to obtain. You can purchase resource packages from the event to obtain mass amount of resources very easily. This is the second best way to fill up your tanks as of how easy it is to get. *Helium-3 lvl 3 M for 30,000 intel with 10 uses *Helium-3 lvl 2 M for 7,500 intel with 10 uses *Helium-3 lvl 1 M for 1,500 intel with 10 uses Event Exchange Previously, this was the only fast way to get resources. Riots were the best all around way to get resources due to its large resource exchange rate. However now that it is removed and you must buy all prizes in event stores to exchange it is rarely used now. *Riot Exchange Rate 1 Intel = 500 Helium, 500 Mineral Ore, and 200 Antimatter (Note: This starts from the closest prize tier so getting 200k but near a 150k prize would only count as 50k to exchange) *Main Event Exchange Rate 1 Intel = 200 helium, 200 Mineral Ore, and 75-100 Antimatter (Note: All prizes must be bought before exchanging) Coining The least favorable method, you can simply coin all of your Helium-3 but it is heavily overpriced and not worth it. They come in 3 forms *10% Fill Up *50% Fill Up *100% Fill Up Gallery Helium-3_Field.JPG|Field of which In-planet Helium-3 Cargo fleets spawn. Trivia *Originally fleets would drop the resources as a 70/15/15 payout which gave players more than they could hold amounts of Helium-3. *Helium-3 is usually drained or filled up by players as it is the most common resource in the game. ---- Category:Resources